1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a material for keeping vegetables, fruits, meat, fish and other foods fresh.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto use has been made of a material containing zeolite, Oya-ishi (stone yielded in Oya, Tochigi Prefecture, Japan), cristobalite and any other substance which is capable of absorbing ethylene gas generated from foods while being stored. Such a freshness-keeping material is found to be useful in removing ethylene gas, which otherwise would expedite the loss of freshness. However, the conventional freshness-keeping material has no capability of preventing foods from getting moldy. Oranges, peaches, strawberries etc. while being stored, easily gather mold, and hence the freshness of the fruits will be lost and accordingly the commercial value is lowered.